


The Best Thing That Ever Happen To Me:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Sonny/Isabella Love Series [6]
Category: Miami Vice (2006)
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Concern, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Insecurity, Love Bites, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sonny & Isabella are basking in their love, as they were enjoying some time alone together, He has a surprise for her, Will she like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Sonny & Isabella are basking in their love, as they were enjoying some time alone together, He has a surprise for her, Will she like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective James "Sonny" Crockett was enjoying some alone time with his beautiful, & hopefully soon to be fiancée, & lover at their ocean retreat, away from the hustle & bustle of Miami, He had a ring in a box in his pocket, cause he is gonna propose to her, & he was just looking for the right moment to propose. **"God, Please ** _let_** her say "yes", I can't imagine my life without her in it"** , he thought to himself, as they were relaxing in front of a roaring fireplace. Isabella, Sonny's lover, looked at him with concern in his eyes.

 

"Sonny, Is everything okay ?", she asked, as she turned to face him, she wants him to be happy, & never have any more lingering doubts, about her. "Yes, I am just fine, Darlin', I was just thinking about something, Nothing serious", he said, as he smiled at her. She was convinced, & they went back to their evening at hand.

 

They had a wonderful romantic meal, that Isabella had created, & a wonderful & sinfully dessert to go with it, & they pushed their plates to the side, "Here goes nothing", Sonny thought to himself with a sigh, as he got the ring box out of his pants. He got to one knee, & Isabella exclaimed softly, "Holy Shit !", as he was showing her the ring, He said this.

 

"Isabella, You are the best thing that ever happened to me, You make me the happiest man ever, I am the luckiest son of a bitch to land & nail you, Would you do me the honor of continuing to make me happy, Would you marry me, Love ?", he asked in a hopeful tone. The Ex-Drug Dealer, turned Restaurant Owner said with a teary smile, "Yes, Yes, I will". The Blond Detective put the ring on her finger, & they shared a passionate kiss, which turned to a lot more.

 

They shed their clothes, & attacked the other's body, Nipples, Cocks, & Balls were being tortured, & every piece or inch of skin was being worshiped, & licked. They laid claim & bite marks on each other, making sure that the other people knew that they belong to the other. They increased the heat, & tempo, met thrust for thrust. Once, they had round two, were controlling orgasms, denying them, & had multiple ones, They were spent. Sonny said with emotion, "You are everything to me, Isabella, I love you". Isabella caressed his cheek, & said, "I love you too", & they shared a sweet kiss, fell asleep in the other's arms, dreaming of their new future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
